So say goodbye
by A Soulless Poet
Summary: Not even love can over come the darkness of Him...
1. Goodbye

_**This idea came to me at a random and I had been awake for seventeen hours straight, so please ….if this doesn't work – I still**_

_Here I stand, helpless and left for dead.  
Close your eyes, so many days go by.  
Easy to find what's wrong, harder to find what's right._

Standing just behind the current, Yuki peeked out at the many people on the dance floor. The music in the background was calm, soothing...enough so the guests could dance in comfort. Silken cloths hung from the ceiling to the floor, around pillars, on every surface. All of it, the colour of blood. The floor, pillars, walls, stair banisters...everything it seemed was a cool white stone. Every where he looked it screamed _his _name. Even now, Yuki knew, if he was to look out in the crowed, he would see _him _greedily holding Tohru close as they danced. That ever present smirk on his face.

_I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies._

That's all it was with _him. Lies._ Nothing but one lie after another, one agony upon another...

_Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight.  
Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight_

Just to look into _his _eyes...one would feel like there was no hope left in this world. A feeling of all the happiness and light being slowly sucked from your soul, from the room you are in...all of it...just...gone...

Still _he_ holds Tohru to tight, not appropriate for the dance...still Yuki stands hiding behind the curtain, afraid to move...

_Trembling, crawling across my skin.  
Feeling your cold dead eyes, stealing the life of mine..._

_His _eyes were eyes of ice. Of darkness and heartbreak. _His _eyes were the eyes of the dead...to look upon them was to see Death himself gazing back at you...your life was forfeit the second those eyes of darkness lit upon you.

Yuki can see Tohru trying to politely excuse herself. Hand gestures and looks sideways towards him. If Kyo was here, he would've walked right up and punched _him _out, carrying Tohru away into the sunset – all the while yelling like the freak he was...but...Yuki was not Kyo...so instead, he took a step _back. _Away from the one he wanted most. The one he desired with all of who he was...

_I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies.  
I won't last long, in this world so wrong_

Wondering down the endless hallways, his mind would not leave the ballroom. The look on Tohru's face just as he was turning away. It ripped at his heart, clawed from deep within and consumed him. But he'd had no choice! _He _was watching! The fear if _him _overwhelmed everything else. Fight or flight and he chose flight...

_Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight.  
Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight_

All the times he told Tohru she would be safe. All the times he told her he would be there for her, protect her from _him, _just like Kyo would...when the time came, and it all boiled down to it – he failed. He'd let his fear and doubt consume...he'd lost the one he loved...

_Hold on._

The walls around him seemed to be closing in, the pictures screaming accusations...was he loosing his mind? So guilt ridden and angry at himself, it seemed that his very world was closing in around him...

_Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight.  
Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight_

No matter how many steps he took, he couldn't escape the overwhelming feeling of guilt. Of something terribly wrong going to happen. No matter how many times he shook his head, Yuki couldn't shake the picture of Tohru...she looked so _afraid...!_

_Hold on._

Pushing off the wall, cold chills ran down Yuki's spine. His palms slicked with sweat. _Out. _He had to get out. _Now._

_Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight.  
Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight_

Running down the hall way, he barreled towards the door. Slamming his body against it as hard as he could, the door didn't budge. No matter what he did the door just would not budge. Falling to his knees, the air from his lungs escaped in gasps. He was trapped...no way out...

_Good bye..._


	2. Thank You (Authors Note)

_**To all of those who were kind enough to review this story – I thank you! Unfortunately as of yet I have been unable too reply personally to (Guest) reviews, so I hope a thank you and a mention will show my gratefulness. **_

_**~ The Characters Death (my sister in ink – forever once more, thank you.)**_

_**~Alfred F. Jones (Guest)**_

_**~AnxiousAnon(Guest?)**_


End file.
